Wild Force: a Dragon's Soul
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: sequel to Dragon's Heart. not long after officially starting their Guardian duties, someone starts stealing their souls and Blaze and the group have to figure out who did it and why.
1. prologue

**What up peoplezez**

**Well, here we go again: the long overdue sequel to A Dragon's Heart. Hopefully this new plot line will stick and not make me fall into the same trap as the last time.**

**I do not own Spyro or any of the other characters; I do own my characters and the Wild Force stuff I've created**

**Enjoy**

My name's Blaze. I'm the current dragon guardian of fire, and boy do I have a lot to tell you.

You see, I was a human before I became a dragon and obviously becoming one was the last thing on my mind. However, a dragon named Ignitus, who was the guardian of fire at the time and who happens to be the Chronicler right now, said that he needed me and three others to be the next guardians. The others and I had to grow into it a little bit, but we accepted it. Somehow, it had been made so that we'd retain our human bodies while still being the guardians. Imagine that.

I keep mentioning others so now it's about time I do. There's Rumble, or Angel Rodriguez, he's a pretty down to earth kid with a heart of gold; he's the guardian of earth. Jolt, or Tyler Jones, is the guardian of electricity. He's got a shocking temper and with his electric tongue, he can be quick to insult. Then there's Glacis, or Taylor Johnson, the guardian of ice; with her cool and calm personality, she could warm her way to my heart…err…I mean anybody's heart. As for myself, my name's Casey Thompson. I was your average, cream of the crop prankster but don't let that fool you, I know how to be a leader, and a damn good one at that.

With the gang all here, we finally became the guardians of our elements, a moment that I made sure is remembered with a food fight; as if I can help it if I hate tuxedos, there too tight.

My friends and I have been guardians for a few months now and it's been a pretty simple job. And when I say simple I mean it was boring the snot out of us. We do next to nothing but sit around all day and wait for the new Dragon Temple to be built. In my spare time though, when I wasn't pranking eveyone in sight that is, I've been looking back and thinking about something: what my life was like before this. When I wasn't thinking about what prank I would spring next, I would look back and remember all the good times I had with my friends back home. Of course, that made everyone extra jumpy around me. I still remember all the times my friends asked what was so funny when they saw a smirk on my face; while I was honestly remembering my times as a human, knowing me, they were on edge, ready for a prank to spring.

One thing that always comes to mind though when I did all my looking back was something I gave up that I missed a lot and that was my brother, Drake. He was the coolest older brother anybody could ask for. Sure we've had our differences over the years, but we were brothers. It came with the territory. If there was anything I missed from the human world I wanted here with me right now, it was him. It was actually at his house that the TV blew up in my face and I was sent to this world. I just hope he doesn't feel bad that I'm gone. I would hate to think of what happened to him after I left.

* * *

Drake had been standing over the empty grave that had been set aside for his brother for an hour before he finally headed home. After a whole year of searching every plausible inch of the city, the police had called off the search and declared him legally dead. His parents had tried their best to console him, but that didn't stop him from feeling partially responsible for the whole mess since Casey had been staying over at his place when it happened.

After parking the car in the garage, Drake went inside and slipped into something more comfortable. He then went into the living room and turned on the TV to watch a soap opera that always made him feel better when he was down. Strangely, instead of the soap opera, all he got was a creepy purple light that took up the whole screen. After trying to change channels a couple of times, Drake went over to see if something was wrong with the cables.

"Du tilhører mig nu".

Suddenly, snake like tendrils shot out of the TV and wrapped themselves around Drake. He tried to break free but they were too strong and he was sucked into the screen heading for who knows where.

**Well, that was the prologue. Hope you guys enjoyed it**

**As usual, R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	2. a Prank Way to Start a New Job

**What up peoplezez**

**Well this is the first full chapter so I hope you enjoy it**

"Will you hurry up, Blaze," Jolt shouted. "We were supposed to have left for the new Dragon Temple an hour ago".

The two of them, along with Glacis and Rumble, were heading out for the new Temple to officially start their duties as Guardians. Spyro and Cynder, since they were viziers to them, had gone ahead to make sure everything was set up. The problem was that Blaze apparently hadn't bothered to send any of his stuff to their new home until two days ago, which meant that he had to be in rush mode just to get his stuff there, something that did not bode well with Jolt's short temper. Now that the day was finally here and Blaze still wasn't ready, Jolt had gone up to give their leader a piece of his mind.

"I'm almost done, you moron," Blaze retorted. "I just need help getting these last few things outside".

"Well, could you at least unlock the door so we can get it over with?" Jolt asked.

"It's already unlocked," Blaze said.

Jolt opened the door and began making his way into the room, slightly surprised that the leader of the new Guardians was nowhere to be found. What he didn't notice, however, was that Blaze was hanging upside-down on one of the rafters with a bucket of rubber snakes in hand. When Jolt was in the right position, he tipped the bucket over and its contents spilled on his unsuspecting friend's head. Immediately after they made contact, Jolt let out a high pitched scream and ran out the room, shouting near profanities in the process.

Blaze couldn't keep himself from laughing as he floated down to the floor. That was by far the best prank he'd ever concocted since he got there. It had started when Jolt made the unfortunate decision to tell everyone that he didn't like snake too much. From there it was a simple matter of sending his stuff to the new Temple in an inconspicuous way so that it'd look like he hadn't gotten to it yet. Once everything had been set up, all he had to do was to wait for Jolt to take the bait and walk right into the trap.

Once he calmed down, he finished wrapping up the few remaining posters that were left and went downstairs. When he got outside, he saw Glacis standing there with a rubber snake in her hand. Rumble was nowhere to be seen, which led him to assume that he was out trying to somehow find a way to calm down Jolt.

"By any chance, did you take advantage of Jolt's snake problem?" Glacis asked, holding out the rubber snake as evidence.

"Yeah," Blaze said.

"Why can't you go an hour without trying to prank someone?" Glacis asked.

"Because that's what you love about me," Blaze countered.

"I'm serious Blaze," Glacis said. "We're starting our Guardian duties tomorrow. The least you can do is try to show some sort of self-restraint".

"Oh come on, Glacis," Blaze said. "You know how boring watching over a bunch of eggs can get. I've got to do something to keep the fun going. And like I always say: if you're not laughing, then you're boring".

This got a giggle out of Glacis before she kissed him on the cheek. They then grabbed as much of Jolt and Rumble's stuff as they could carry and began making their way toward the Temple.

Later…

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on his face when I dumped the rubber snakes on him, Rumble," Blaze said. "I am never going to forget that moment for as long as I live".

The three of them were in the garden inside the Temple grounds on their way to the Rockery. Jolt, from what they heard from Rumble, had gotten there ahead of time and was now locked in his room to prevent any more pranks that day. While Blaze and Glacis were amused by Blaze's account of what happened, Rumble didn't seem all that impressed.

"Blaze, I know you're a joker and all but could you try to stop messing with Jolt so badly?" Rumble said. "It's getting old to the guy".

"And here we go again with the guilt tripping," Blaze said. "Just be glad it wasn't your butt I kicked with a prank today".

Rumble rolled his eyes and walked ahead of the others. Blaze and Glacis quickly followed behind. They were all eager to get ready for their duties, but there was an air of nervousness and unease hanging over them. Blaze in particular was looking forward to it the least because it was the Year of the Dragon and he couldn't understand why dragons kept considering it as Christmas.

Once they got inside, they began making their way through the numerous passageways on their way to the back, where the Rockery had been built. When they got there, they were surprised by how beautiful the place was. Every plausible inch of the place was decorated to make the hatchlings' first memories something to remember. Spread out around the area were rock filled daises, several of which seemed to have already had eggs placed inside them. At the far end, under a purple banner that had the Guardian's seal on in, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were standing next to the dais that Spyro's egg had been on.

"Welcome to the new Dragon Temple, you guys," Spyro said. "I'm glad you guys were able to make it here ok".

"Wait a minute, where's Jolt?" Cynder asked

"He's holed up in his new room after yet another Blaze brand prank," Rumble explained.

"By any chance, did Blaze's latest prank have anything to do with Jolt and the snake thing?" Sparx asked.

"Pretty much," Glacis said.

"Well, we'll have to fill him in tomorrow morning then," Spyro said. "Let's not worry about that now. As you know, our main focus is to make sure all the eggs that are dropped off here remain safe. Rumor is that what's left of Malefor's army is still out there, so we all have to be extra careful, especially you Blaze".

"Wow, three times in one day," Rumble said. "I never thought I'd live to see the day where you'd live to see this day".

"Oh shut up, Rumble," Blaze snapped. "When have I not taken these sorts of things seriously?"

"The food fight you instigated at the Inauguration," Spyro pointed out.

"The orange goo you cooked up at the anniversary of Malefor's defeat," Cynder added.

"The ski slope you made out of the stairs in the old house back at Warfang," Sparx finished.

"Hey, in my defense, I was bored all those times," Blaze said.

"Well regardless of your motivations for what you did, you need to be a little more careful around here," Cynder said. "These eggs represent the future of the dragon race and we can't have anything putting them in jeopardy".

"All right, all right, I get it," Blaze said.

"Good," Spyro said. "Well, I suppose you'd better get some sleep. I'll go check up on Jolt to see if he's calmed down yet".

After saying good-bye, Blaze, Glacis and Rumble went up to their rooms. Blaze in particular was in a hurry to get to sleep because he needed the energy to focus on not pranking everyone he sees. Once he got to his new room, he put up the posters he brought with him from Warfang before he went to bed. It took him a while to properly adjust to the new surroundings, but when he did, he went out like a light.

If only his dreams would agree with him. They started simple enough: him partying with his friends, concocting numerous pranks with his brother, and any other good thing that passed through them. But after a while, all he could see were images of war, his friends and loved ones being hurt and before all of it, a black dragon standing on his hind legs. It was then he woke up and began frantically looking around his room. After confirming that there was nothing wrong with the scene, he started calming himself down.

"Oh man, that was one creepy dream," he said. "I've gotta stop watching scary movies before I go to bed".

With that, Blaze layed down and went back to sleep.

**Something tells me that nightmare isn't something to be taken lightly**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	3. Shadows of the Nightmare

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

In a matter of a month, the Rockery was nearly overflowing with eggs. Ever since the Year of the dragon started, dragons had been coming to drop off their brood at the Temple. This made the early part of the new Guardians job extremely tedious, even with Spyro and Cynder around to help them out. They didn't mind the work though. They were glad to help the dragon population rebound after the war and could say they were in a good mood about it. With no clear threat to the eggs, everyone was enjoying themselves as they went on with their work.

Everyone, that is, except Blaze.

Blaze had assumed the nightmare he had the first night there was a onetime deal and that he'd forget about it after a while. However, his hope didn't seem to last very long. Not only was the nightmare still reoccurring, but it seemed to get worse after a while with each passing night. This led to a series of isolated accidents from the accumulated lack of sleep he was getting. Everyone figured it was just the stress of trying to control his prankster tendencies on top of the workload most of the time, but after a while they were starting to get a little worried.

Today was no exception. After downing several cups of coffee in a matter of five minutes didn't seem to help him get any less groggy, Blaze slowly made his way down to the Rockery to take his shift. When he got there, he saw Spyro and Cynder were finishing up there turn and were about to leave.

"Oh, hello Blaze," Cynder said. "It's about time you got down here. We're already done with our shift and we could use something to eat".

"Great... happy to help," Blaze moaned.

"Uh, are you okay Blaze?" Spyro asked. "You look a little pale".

It was then that it happened. Blaze seemed to lose consciousness and proceeded to fall near a batch of eggs, and given his obvious height and weight difference, would crush them on sight. Spyro and Cynder quickly reacted. Spyro shoved Blaze off his path while Cynder braced the pedestal the eggs were on as it had slightly begun to tip over. As soon as it was firmly back on the ground, Cynder made her way over to the others.

"What was that about?" Spyro near snapped. "You could have crushed the eggs".

"Ugh, sorry dude... I've just been out of it lately," Blaze said. "I haven't had much luck with the quality Z's the last few weeks... bad dreams".

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cynder asked.

"Because I didn't want you guys freaking out about it," Blaze said. "Besides, it's not exactly commonplace for humans to talk about pattern nightmares if the other person isn't a shrink. It's really not that big a deal".

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, worry etched on their faces. They knew that Blaze meant well, but all the same they knew he couldn't carry on with his Guardian duties in the state he was in.

"You'd better go get some sleep, Blaze," Spyro said. "I'll take over your shifts today".

"That the best news I've heard all month," Blaze moaned.

Cynder put her head under Blaze's arm and helped him to his feet. Once he got his footing back under him, the wiped fire Guardian slowly made his way back to his room.

"Tell the others to meet us at the Pool of Visions once all the shifts are over," Spyro said.

* * *

"This had better be important, Spyro," Rumble said. "I'm going out on the town tonight and I don't want to waste too much time".

Glacis, Jolt, and Rumble weren't exactly thrilled that Spyro and Cynder had called this meeting together. All three of them had plans for the night and the two dragons were interfering with them, although to be fair they were still trying to piece together the rationality of what Jolt had planned. While Rumble was heading out to Warfang for some party he got invited to, Glacis and Jolt stayed behind to help Blaze with his lack of sleep, something Jolt had to iterate his involvement in helping Blaze with his health as 'wouldn't wish that on anybody, even if they deserved it'. To his credit, Sparx had found out about Blaze's condition without being a fly on the wall and actually seemed worried.

"Well, It's just that we're worried about Blaze," Spyro said. "He said he's been experiencing pattern nightmares for a while, and frankly I can't help but feel a little on edge".

"So?" Rumble asked. "Who cares if Blaze has been having pattern nightmares? It's not like he's the first person that's had to deal with it".

"That's not the point," Cynder said. "The last time any of us has persistent nightmares, we were thrown into a war. Blaze should have told us something like this was happening to him".

"Are you nuts, Cynder?" Jolt asked. "Humans don't willingly talk about that sort of thing outside of a shrink's office. That's a sign of weakness. Besides, it's been almost a year since we got here and nothing bad has happened so far. It's not like those dreams mean anything".

"Yeah, as much as you guys are the Guardians and all, I'm siding with them on this one," Sparx said. "Every time we get sucked into one of these conversations, something bad ends up happening".

"Ugh… look, I know you guys are worried about the whole nightmare thing Blaze's dealing with," Glacis said. "I get it. But we were humans before we found out we were part dragon. To us, pattern nightmares are a sign of some sort of trauma, not the end of the world. Plus, if there was some sort impending doom coming, Ignitus would have at least told us about it by now".

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx just stared at them. They were seriously stunned at how seriously they were taking the news. Sure, they were well aware that they had lived in another world for most of their lives and therefore would have a different way to deal with this sort of thing, but they assumed that they'd at least understand that they had more to learn about this world. With a quick nod, Spyro and Sparx went off somewhere while Cynder stayed behind.

"We understand how you feel, but I really think you ought to be careful for a while," Cynder said. "All four of you are still getting use to being here, and that means anyone can take advantage and cause trouble".

"Will you relax Cynder," Rumble said. "If any sort of situation happens, we'll deal with it. It's not like we can't take care of ourselves".

With that, Glacis and the others went off to do what they were planning on doing that night, leaving Cynder standing alone by the pool. Slightly miffed about feeling as if the meeting didn't go the way she and Spyro wanted, Cynder decided to head out into the garden to get some fresh air. The moment she stepped outside, the cold air mixed with the smell of the flowers hit her face and she immediately forgot about the meeting and went further in to pick out her favorites.

Cynder had always found the garden as the place to be when she needed time to think. Whether it was shaking off her fatigue from helping the new Guardians or getting away from another one of Sparx's 'she-dragon of doom' rants, the garden always made her feel happy. If it wasn't for the fact that she had responsibilities at the Temple as well as a dragon that she loved, she would stay there forever. Now, with the sleep problems Blaze was dealing with fresh in the air, she wished she could just stay in the garden and not have to worry about it.

Yet as hopeful as she was, she knew it wouldn't last. All too soon, it began to get dark out and Cynder had no choice but to go back inside. Taking one last whiff of the flower patch she was at, she began making her way down the now familiar walkway that led back inside the Temple. In the back of her mind, the things she did when she was corrupted entered her mind and she wanted to plant the garden flowers all over the world if it meant knowing that everyone believed that it wasn't her fault that they happened.

Suddenly, the sound of crunching twigs caught her attention. Turning around, Cynder saw a brown robed figure standing a good distance away from her. She couldn't make out who the person was from there, and the only thing about it she could see was that it was bipedal and that it was stooped over a little bit as if it was carrying something. While caught off guard, Cynder didn't know what to make of this creature and had to make sure it wasn't a threat.

"Excuse me sir," Cynder called out. "I didn't hear you come in. Do you have any business at the Temple?"

The figure didn't say anything. Rather, it seemed to reach into reach into its robe and pull out something. When Cynder looked closer, she saw that it looked like some sort of clear transparent crystal of some sort.

"I'm sorry, were the others expecting some sort of delivery?" Cynder asked.

"Absorber den delegate sjelen"

Suddenly, a strange pain shot through Cynder's body. Unable to get her legs to do what they wanted anymore, she could only watch as a black mist escaped her body before losing consciousness. The figure held the crystal out and collected the mist into it. Once the mist was fully drained, the figure put the crystal, now a jet black, back into its robe and made its way out of the garden

**Uh oh. Something tells me this isn't going to end well.**

**I should probably explain that coffee thing at the start of the chapter. See, dragons are well known magical creatures, so obviously it would take a lot of certain substances to properly have an effect on them, including caffeine. And since the Wild Force are (as of now; I'm yet to figure out what to do with it from here) half dragon, you do the math**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	4. What A Knocked Out Dragon Looks Like

**What up peoplezez**

**New chapter, Same craziness**

**Enjoy**

"You guys are not going to believe the size of the totem pole I got at the party last night," Rumble said. "I'm telling you guys it's off the charts big. I don't even remember how I got it into the Temple".

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Jolt scoffed.

Jolt and Glacis had been following Rumble up to get Blaze so he can show the three of them this totem pole he got at the party he went to last night. However, they were having a hard time believing the legitimacy of his story or that Blaze would even want to bother to look at it. To his credit, Blaze had finally managed to get a full night's sleep without waking up complaining about nightmares once so it wasn't a total loss last night. Now, they could finally focus on their job and not have to worry about the sleep issues of anyone for a while.

When they rounded the corner, the trio was surprised to see Blaze was heading in the opposite direction, Sparx right on his heels. They were immediately surprised that Blaze was up and about, primarily because he was trying to make sure that he still wasn't out of it.

"Hey, Blaze," Rumble said. "How've you been holding up?"

"Now's not the time, Rumble," Blaze said. "Have any of you guys seen Cynder lately? Spyro said she didn't come in last night and he's starting to get a little worried".

"Really?" Glacis asked. "That's not like her. Usually she's following Spyro around as if they were stuck together or something".

"Exactly," Blaze said. "We need to split up to look for her. Jolt, you and Rumble go to the garden and see what you can find. Glacis go with Sparx and check the lower levels. I need to meet up with Spyro and check the upper levels".

"Hey, why do you get to check the upper levels?" Jolt snapped. "I'm just as friendly with Spyro as you are".

"Because I'm the only other person Cynder allows in that room of hers," Blaze retorted.

Blaze did have a good point. Terrador had asked them to set a specific room aside for Cynder in case she wanted to be alone. It had originally been decided that only Spyro was allowed to go in there, but Blaze had managed to use his 'movie star good looks' to get Cynder to let him go in. The others weren't exactly please that they weren't allowed to go in as well, but according to Cynder, Blaze had, at some point in time, started to feel familiar to her and Spyro. Of course, Blaze had been the first of the new Guardians to show up in that world so they didn't really dwell on it that much.

The group split up and began covering their respective areas. While Jolt and Rumble went off into the garden and Blaze went off to wherever Spyro was, Glacis and Sparx went about checking the ground floors. They decided to check the Rockery first in case something was amiss. When they got there, they did a thorough check and found that none of the eggs were missing or tampered with. However, there wasn't any sort of lead that Cynder had been there last night so they left to search somewhere else.

"This doesn't make any sense," Glacis said. "Why would Cynder just disappear out of the blue like that when we're right in the middle of guarding the eggs?"

"You got me," Sparx said. "Hey, you don't suppose there's a chance she's-?"

"Oh, no," Glacis said. "I know what you're going to say and I'm stopping you right there. There's no way she'd turn evil again".

"Oh come on Glacis," Sparx said. "You know her story as well as I do. It's not unlikely that she turned evil and went off to some sort of unknown master".

"That won't happen and you know it Sparx," Glacis snapped. "I don't care what whack theories you have about her. There's no way she would do something like that".

"All right, all right," Sparx said. "No need to get all worked up… well, even more worked up than we need to be. I'm just saying it's not entirely impossible".

Suddenly, a series of beeps began emanating from Glacis' pocket. Reaching in, they found it was from the communicator Jolt had given her. Despite his outward appearance, Jolt had proven to be very tech savvy and had made communicators for each of them in case they had to do anything far away from each other.

"You guys need to get down here now man," Jolt's voice said. "We have a serious situation going on here".

"Jolt calm down," Glacis said. "You're not making any sense".

"This is Rumble," Rumble's voice said. "I don't know what's going on but you guys need to get down here right now".

"All right, you two stay right where you are," Blaze's voice said. "Glacis, Sparx, get out to the garden as quick as you can. Spyro and I will meet you there".

"Will do," Glacis said.

"I wonder what's going on now?" Sparx asked as Glacis pocketed the communicator.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," Glacis asked.

Glacis began making her way through the halls toward the garden with Sparx right on her heels. She couldn't tell what Jolt and Rumble found at the garden, but from the way they were talking, she knew it couldn't be anything good. now she hoped it wasn't as serious as they made it out to be.

The moment they reached the entrance to the garden, Glacis could hear audible crying coming from the other side of the garden. Now worried, they began making their way through the foliage to where it was coming from. When they got there, they saw Spyro crying over something on the ground with the other trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Glacis asked.

"See for yourself," Blaze said.

Glacis maneuvered her way around the others to see what Spyro was crying over. She couldn't help but feel that what it was had to be something really important to Spyro. When she got a clear view, she gasped it what it was.

It was Cynder.

At first glance, you would have thought it was a really close friend. Her scales had gone from jet black to a pale white. Her eyes seemed to have rolled back into her head. She didn't seem to be moving at all, signifying that she was apparently out cold.

"What happened to her?" Glacis asked.

"We don't know," Rumble said. "When we got out here, we just found her like this. We tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't respond to anything we did".

"Well, what do we do now?" Glacis said. "We can't just leave her like this".

"We'll have to get Terrador and the others in on this," Rumble said. "They know more about the different events over the centuries of this world than we do. They might know something about what happened".

"Then that's what we have to do," Blaze said. "Glacis, you and Rumble take Cynder into the medical bay and try to get Spyro to calm down".

"On it," Glacis and Rumble said.

"Sparx, go to Avalar and get Hunter and Meadow over here," Blaze said. "They might know a way to reverse what happened".

"Will do," Sparx said.

"Jolt, you're with me," Blaze said. "We have to get Terrador and the others and tell them what's going on".

"Hey, why do I have to go with you?" Jolt snapped.

"Because I don't trust you around Glacis when I'm not around," Blaze retorted.

Blaze immediately took off toward Warfang. Jolt, fuming about having to go as well, took off after him.

**Wow, looks like things are really starting to pick up**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	5. Flirting with Disaster

**What up, guys**

**New Chapter, Same Craziness**

**Enjoy**

Maybe it was because they were in such a hurry, but it felt like Blaze and Jolt got to Warfang in no time at all. Now they were slowly making their way through the streets, trying to avoid any questions asked by residents on their way toward Terrador's house, where they had no doubt Cyril and Volteer would be at this time of day. They had already come up with countless theories as to what happened to Cynder, none of which made any sense to the situation. They now hoped that Terrador or the others had some sort of explanation as to what was going on.

"You would think that people would realize this isn't a social call." Jolt muttered as he sent out a spark of electricity to distract a group of kids long enough for them to slip past.

"Get used to it, dude," Blaze said. "If there's one my brother's prank training taught me, it to be prepared for anything-"

"Yoo-hoo, boys," An extremely annoying voice called behind them.

Praying that it was the last person he wanted to see in Warfang, Blaze turned around and saw a pudgy pink dragoness with a heart shaped necklace around her neck. She was running toward them as fast as her short little legs could carry her. Whether Blaze was prepared for this or not, they had fallen under the radar of the ultimate psycho hose beast: Ember.

"Uh… hi, uh… who are you exactly?" Jolt asked, trying to make it seem like they've never heard of her.

"I'm Ember," the dragoness said. "Beautiful weather we're having isn't it. The kind of weather that makes you glad that you're in love".

"I… guess," Jolt shrugged.

"So, either of you boys interested in getting me an engagement ring?" Ember asked.

"Uh… are you hitting on us?" Blaze snapped. "Because if you are, I already have a girlfriend".

Ember motioned for them to lean forward, which they immediately did. When they did, however, she got right in their faces.

"I don't really love you guys," she said. "I'm just doing this to make Spyro jealous. I know he's somewhere in the city because I saw the both of you fly in".

"Yeah, Spyro isn't here yet, Ember," Jolt said. "In fact, he said he had some things to do before he can even show up. Why don't you just wait here and we'll tell him you're here".

Blaze just stared at Jolt, a shocked exasperation spread across his face. It was one thing to make it seem that Spyro could be in love with a dragon that was as creepy as Ember, but it was an entirely different thing to do it when his real girlfriend, Cynder, was stuck in some sort of comatose state.

"Now we would love to stay here and chat… and something tells me you would… but we have some business to attend to," Jolt said.

With that, Jolt began dragging a still somewhat miffed Blaze down the street. When they were a considerable distance away from Ember, he let go and faced him.

"Dude, why the hell is that foggily little freak here?" Jolt hissed. "She isn't even supposed to be in this world".

"I don't know, but this is very suspicious," Blaze said.

"Hey, you don't think Ember could've done something to Cynder, do you?" Jolt asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past her to think Cynder dating Spyro as a problem," Blaze said. "However, this seems a little too big, even for that weirdo. Let just add it to the list of questions we'll ask Terrador when we see him".

"Oh boys," the unmistakable hunting cry of Ember called out.

"Run," Blaze moaned.

_Meanwhile…_

Terrador, who had long since been tired of Volteer and Cyril's constant arguments over what to do now that they were no longer the Guardians, made his way onto the balcony and looked over Warfang. Ever since Malefor had been sealed in the world's core, the city had enjoyed the longest stretch of prosperity that anyone can remember, save for the infrequent groups of Grublins that manage to sneak their way in on occasion. With all the free time they now had, it felt like the peace would last forever.

Yet, as it was always being preached, the peace didn't last. The sound of the front door being opened and then slammed shut in the span of one second pulled the former Earth Guardian out of his musings and back into the real world. Worried, he made his way down to the foyer of the house, meeting up with the other two on the way down. When they reached the foyer, they received a bit of a surprise: Blaze and Jolt, white faced and winded, were standing right in front of the door, arms spread wide as if trying to keep something from getting in.

"Blaze, Jolt, this is an unexpected surprise," Volteer said. "To what do we owe this visit for?"

"And why are you sweating?" Terrador asked.

"Pink… Hell," Blaze gasped.

"Ah so you've met Ember, no doubt." Cyril said, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Of course they met her," Volteer said. "Why else would they mention anything so horrific, abominable, ghastly…?"

"Excuse me but who is this Ember?" Terrador asked.

"Ember is a pink dragoness we've met several times around the city," Cyril said. "She had offered us help on several occasions and seemed to be delightful. However, she seems to be harboring a bit of a… fixation for Spyro".

"Fixation nothing," Jolt snapped. "She's freaking obsessed with him. She tried flirting with us in an attempt to make him jealous, and he wasn't even here".

"Then why are you here?" Terrador asked.

With a sighed, Blaze and Jolt told them the situation from the weird nightmares Blaze had been having to Cynder winding up in some sort of comatose state. When they finished, all three former Guardians were in a state of shock.

"This is absolutely horrible," Cyril gasped. "How could something so cruel happen to someone so young?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Blaze said.

"I have a feeling this unsettling turn of events is likely to be the first of many," Terrador said. "You have to be on guard and make sure you stay out of trouble. Particularly you, Blaze. I know you feel that being a leader doesn't mean you have to be dull, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful".

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze," Terrador snapped.

"All right, all right… Sheesh," Blaze sighed.

Before anyone else said anything, there was a faint tapping on the window.

"Guys, open up!" a less girly yet nonetheless annoying voice yelled through the glass.

Turning around, the group saw Sparx banging on the window as hard as his little fists could. He seemed to be more out of breath then Blaze and Jolt, which makes sense seeing as the Temple was a considerable distance from Warfang. Cyril, confused about the sudden turn of events, opened the window and let Sparx in.

"You guys… seriously…" Sparx gasped.

"Sparx, you're all sweaty," Blaze said. "What's going on?"

"Utter catastrophe… so not cool…," Sparx muttered.

"Calm down, Sparx," Terrador said. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's-"

"THEY GOT SPYRO!" Sparx screamed.

**Uh oh, with Spyro out of the picture, it looks like the bad guys are gonna win this. Oh and I hope you liked Ember's appearance.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	6. So Much for Job Security Systems

**What up peoplezez**

**Since Spyro and Cynder are taken out of the picture, I bet you're wondering if this will end badly. Don't worry; it'll all right itself out in the end**

**Enjoy**

Blaze, Jolt, Sparx, the former Guardians, and, to their extreme displeasure, Ember flew back to the Temple as fast as their bodies could allow. The news that Spyro had been attacked and had suffered the same fate as Cynder was the only fuel they needed to head over there. If Spyro had indeed fallen into the same catatonic state, then the problem would be a lot worse than they had originally suspected.

The moment they finally touched down inside the Temple's boundaries, Sparx led the group inside and straight to the infirmary. Rumble and Glacis, as well as Hunter and Meadow, were already there and were looking over Cynder and what remained of the purple dragon they had all come to love. He seemed to have donned the same pale white scales and soulless eyes as Cynder, but from the way his face was contorted, it seemed as if he had tried to fight off whatever had attacked him but was unsuccessful in the end.

"Oh my," Volteer gasped.

'Oh my' wasn't far off from what was on everyone's minds. The shock that Spyro, the young dragon that had defeat Malefor and resealed the earth at the same time, had somehow suffered the same fate as Cynder was so upsetting that it was hard for anyone there to believe it.

"This is incredible," Meadow said. "In all my years of studying physiology and medicine, not once have I heard of anything like this happening".

"Yes well unfortunately for us it has happened," Rumble said. "It just doesn't make any sense. Why would whoever is doing this go after these two? If they're trying to go after the eggs, it would have been smarter to go after any of us".

"Whoever's doing this must not want Spyro and Cynder getting involved," Terrador said. "This state came about from a highly advance stage of dark magic that even Malefor wouldn't dare dabble in. This makes the culprit even more dangerous than what we can tell".

"Yes, this is a most difficult dilemma," Cyril said. "If what you're saying is true Terrador, then it's likely a new evil is on the horizon".

"But first I think it might be prudent to first identify what happened to our young friends here," Volteer said. "Hunter, do you have any explanations as to why this could have happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure as to how these two came to be like this," Hunter said. "However, I have heard of a spell designed to drain the essence out of a specific creature and lock it inside of special gems. It is a possibility that this is what happened to Spyro and Cynder".

"Uh, this is fascinating and all but can you guys just skip to the part where you tell us how to make these two not like this?" Sparx asked. "Seriously, this is really starting to creep me out here".

"Out of the way." Ember said, shoving the others aside as she made her way to Spyro. "There's only one thing that can save my darling Spyro".

To the immense surprise of everyone except Blaze and his friends, Ember left a big slobbery kiss on Spyro's lips. Whatever she had intended it to do was obviously not working after a while. Ember, anguish starting to show, continued to place kiss after kiss on Spyro's lips, each less likely to do anything to help and were more humiliating as each one came.

"Come on," Ember wept. "You can't do this to me. You have to get up, Spyro. We were supposed to be married".

"Uh…all right young lady, it's no use getting worked up over this," Cyril said. "I'm sure some sort of hint will come up, but in the meantime we have to figure out what caused this".

"Yeah, and none of us are going to play emotional distress friend right now." Rumble said through clenched teeth. "Now why don't we show you where you can stay until we have this sorted out".

The group escorted Ember toward the visitor's rooms to get her a room of her own for the night. Hunter and Meadow left to return to Avalar to probably warn Prowlus that there's danger coming, leaving Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril alone to discuss the situation on their own while Sparx flew off somewhere so he wouldn't have to stare at the two unconscious dragons.

"Well this is a highly irregular situation we've got ourselves in," Volteer said. "I could produce thousands of possibilities as to how this could've happened, but each would only seem as unlikely as the next".

"I'm afraid I'm unable to think of a good explanation for this either," Cyril said. "I just wish Ignitus were here. His suspicions about these sorts of things tend to be more accurate. Terrador, do you have any clue as to what could've done this?"

"I have a hunch," the old dragon said. "Let's hope I'm wrong".

Later…

Getting a room for Ember to stay in turned out to be more of a hassle then they expected. The moments where she wasn't crying she kept trying to get a room that situated herself between Spyro and Cynder. It wasn't until Glacis slapped her in the face did she realize that Spyro and Cynder shared a room, making it theoretically impossible to get in the way of them. When they finally managed to shut her up in a room somewhere, they were finally able to head off to the surveillance room where the security system Jolt had set up was stationed.

"Ok, can somebody please tell me why that foggily little freak is even here in the first place," Glacis said. "It's bad enough dealing with what happened to Spyro and Cynder without her trying to make things worse".

"I've been trying to figure that one out all day," Blaze said. "Let's just get to the security feed. The less I have to think about that little freak being here, the happier I'll be".

"There's one thing I don't get," Jolt said. "How could you guys have let this happen?"

"Believe me, this was the last thing we were expecting," Rumble said. "It was torture just getting Spyro to stop crying. Once he did, he said he wanted to be left alone for a while. We immediately left him but after a while we saw a bright purple flash out in the garden. By the time we got there, Spyro was already in that catatonic state and whoever did it to him had run off".

"Well hopefully the cameras will give us some sort of answer," Blaze said.

After a while, they eventually reached the doorway to the security feeds. Jolt had insisted that security cameras would be placed around the Temple in case something happened while their backs were turned. Apparently this was now the case, and they had decided that now was the time to check if there was anything irregular with what happened.

Once Jolt unlocked the door, they got right to work. Blaze and Glacis checked over the feed of Cynder's attack while Jolt and Rumble began looking over the attack on Spyro. However, there was really nothing to go with while watching the footage of Cynder. All Blaze and Glacis really had to go with from it was her looking at a specific group of flowers, her turning around and speaking to some off-screen person, and a gruff voice saying some sort of incantation that followed with some sort of black smog coming out of her body.

"Well this got us absolutely nowhere," Glacis said.

"I know," Blaze groaned. "You'd think there would be more to go on then this".

"Uh, guys… you might want to come have a look at this," Jolt said.

With nothing else to do, Blaze and Glacis walked over to where Jolt and Rumble were at. They had paused the screen so that they all would be able to see what happened.

"Now watch." Rumble said, restarted the feed.

As they watched, Spyro was just walking through the garden, obviously upset about Cynder's attack. After a while he turned around when he heard an odd crunching behind him. Then, to the immense confusion of the group, a hooded figure stepped into the camera frame.

"What are you doing here?" Spyro asked. "This area is off limits to everyone except those who have business with the Guardians".

The figure didn't say a word to Spyro. Instead he seemed to fiddle with something inside the hood. Then whoever was under the hood pulled out a transparent crystal.

"Wait a minute… you're the one who attacked Cynder," Spyro snarled.

Spyro then charged at the figure, but what knocked back by a flash of purple light. With a groan, the dragon tried to get up but couldn't get his body to do what he wanted. Then the figure held up the crystal.

"Absorber den rene sjelen".

A purple fog shot out of Spyro's chest and went straight into the crystal. Spyro tried to resist, but he didn't have the strength to fight it off and crumpled down. The figure then pocketed the now glowing crystal inside the hood and walked off.

"That… was not right," Glacis said.

"Do you think we should tell the others about this?" Jolt asked.

"Best idea you've ever had, Jolt," Blaze said.

**Well, now that they have a sense of who attacked the others this will get a lot more interesting.**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	7. AN

**What up peoplezez  
**

**I'm gonna have to put this story on hiatus for now. It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I'm having a hard time figuring out where to go with this. I'll try to get the story running again as soon as possible but at this point, I'm not making any promises.\**

**I do not expect, nor do I want, any reviews for this. This notice is just to let you know what's going on**


End file.
